


Long way home.

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets to Chicago. Mickey does later on. What will happen with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, short.  
> Title from a song(as always). but again fitting -it was a long trip for both of them and they find each other {Mickey is Ians home and Ian is Mickeys}.  
> Comment and let me know what you think is gonna happen!
> 
> {I fucked up because i'm an asshole and i forgot to mark one of the pieces. MilkyMick luckily caught it and told me. So if you haven't read 'Its not easy.' go and read it, its an important part. Sorry for fucking up. I'll put this in the next few pieces i post in case it was missed by anyone. Again sorry.}

While on the way to Chicago for the first time in over a year Mickey couldn't help but think, _did Ian think he wasn't serious about them? About wanting to be together for the long haul?_

He didn't know but he planned to find out.

 

**

 

Ian ended up getting to the airport 20 minutes before Mickey did and got the first flight out- now that they were both working they could afford flights instead of the bus that took forever.

Once Mickey arrived there he realized he just missed a flight and would have to wait an hour for the next one.

When he was waiting he started thinking more and more about him and Ian.

Ian was sitting in his seat on the plane and he couldn't stop thinking about what an asshole he’d been to Mickey, he really didn't mean to be, he was just really worried about Liam. And pretty pissed at Fiona at the same time. Because what the actual fuck? Who leaves coke out when theres a kid in the house? Wait..when the hell did Fi start doing coke?!

The more and more Ian thought about it the more he realized he wasn't really involved in their lives much anymore. He felt bad about that but then again he needed to live his life too.

 

**

 

Once Ian got off the plane he texted Lip to ask which hospital Liam was at.

Lip responded with the name and asked ‘why?’.

Ian replied with “I’m in Chicago, i’ll be there soon.”

Ian caught the first cab he saw and headed to the hospital.

 

**

 

Mickey had been thinking his whole flight -no need to sleep he couldn't even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop thinking-. Once his plane landed he decided what he was gonna do. He looked up somewhere on his phone and hailed a taxi. He gave them the address.

30 minutes later he paid the driver and got out.

 

**

 

Ian got to the hospital in record time. He ran to the elevator and once he stepped on he asked Lip what floor. Once he got the floor number he pressed the button. He got out a few minutes later and easily found Lip sitting in the waiting room.

“Hey, how is he?” Ian asked in a rush.

“He’s doing okay, he's asleep right now but they have him strapped down.” Lip said and looked down sadly.

“What!? Whys he strapped down?”

“They said he was hurting himself so they had to, at least for now. Until the drugs wear off more, once they do they’ll take them off.”

Ian nodded.

“Wheres everyone else?” Ian asked looking around.

“Kids are with Kev and V. And can you fucking believe it, Kev wants to sell his truck to help get Fi bail money.”

“Well its not a bad idea...”

“Yes it fucking is, she fucked up. She needs to get her shit together. She almost killed Liam for fucks sake.”

“Alright, calm down Lip.” Ian said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Lip stayed strong this whole time but with Ian there and everything going on he just broke. He pulled Ian into his arms and hugged him tight while he cried.

“Its gonna be okay.” Ian reassured him.

After a few minutes they let go.

“I can’t believe you came.”

“Don't be a dick, of course i’d fucking come. He's my little brother too.”

“I know, i wasn't saying that. I’m just surprised Mickey let you come.”

“Mickey didn't ‘let me’ come. I’m an adult and i can make my own choices. Plus he knows that Liam is important.”

Lip nodded.

Ian wanted to talk to someone so why the fuck not now?

“Me and him actually got in a fight before i left...” Ian trailed off looking ashamed.

“Oh...why?”

“It was just something stupid but i think we might have broken up.” Ian admitted.

“Well as much as i hate to say it, i think you two will work it out. He really seems to love you.”  

Ian looked at his brother in shock at first but he had a fond smile on his face.

“Yeah, I love him too.” ian said with a smile.

“Yeah i know.”

They sat in silence after that. Just enjoying each others company, well as much as one can when you’re sitting in a hospital.

 

**

 

Mickey's cab pulled up the hospital, he took a big breath. Better get this over with now. He paid the driver and got out.

Fuck. He was getting anxious. Would Ian even want him here?

He decided to smoke first.

Mickey pulled out his cigarettes and a lighter.

He went through three until he realized he’d stand here forever if he didn't go up and see Ian now.

Guess it was time to face the music.

 _What a stupid fucking saying_ he thought.

 

**

 

Mickey reluctantly went up the main desk and asked which floor Liam would be on. He got the info and got into the elevator. He waited as each floor slowly went by.

Finally he got the the 5th floor where Liam was.

The elevator opened up to show a waiting room and a nurses station.

He got off and looked around.

Mickey didn't have to wait long, he spotted Ian quickly.

Ian hadn't noticed him yet. He was talking to Lip with his back to Mickey.

Lip pointed over Ian's shoulder.

Ian turned around and saw what or rather who Lip was pointing at.

Mickey and Ian locked eyes.

  
  


What's gonna be Ian's reaction? You’ll find out soon!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Where do you think Mickey went before he went to the hospital?  
> How will Ian react? Will he be too fragile and tell Mick to leave or ask him to stay?


End file.
